Starlight
by A Dragon in Jack Frosts Eyes
Summary: The Davidson's were family friends of the Cullen's. What happens when Jess Davidson is transfered from England to Forks and meets the childish Emmett Cullen? But what if Emmet's not the only one who wants to claim her heart? NO ROSALIE!


Hi peeeps. Just so ya know, i own nothin, part from jess and michal. soz if ya dont like. PLez R&R!!!!

Welcome to Forks!

Jessica Davidson sat studying in her local library, and looked out the window. "Typical English morning, huh Jess?" Jess looked up to find Michal Black, her best friend, sitting down next to her. She smiled at him and said "There's nothin' wrong with a bit of rain." He laughed and said "Yeah, but we get it every single day!" She started laughing with him and said "Well I'm going to be transferred; maybe I get to go to California." She winked at him but he looked so sad. She put her arm round him and said "Oh, come on, I'll come visit!" he still looked too glum for her liking and she whispered "I could sneak you in my suitcase…" That did the trick, he burst out laughing, but that only drew trouble towards them.

"Well look, its Beautiful and Nerd!" Jeff called and Josh sniggered. The Lockwood brothers were the school idiots, both we're stupid, arrogant, hot-headed, and, as much as Jess hated to admit it, fit. They both had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, they were tall, muscular, and had six packs. But Jess still hated them, and she had her reasons. One, they're complete idiots, Two, if she got into a relationship with either, it would last less than five minuets, and Three, she had the biggest crush in the world on Michal. He was smart, taller than the Lockwood twins, a body builder, and he had thick black hair which fell over two beautiful brown eyes, and he also had a six pack.

But Jess wasn't that bad looking either. She had long white blonde hair which curled down her back, the bright electric blue eyes, and a tall curvy figure which looked beautiful. She had the most perfect facial features and the whitest smile seen on a British persons face. Her skin was flawless and her complexion was like snow. Ok, let's admit it; she was one of the most beautiful people in the world, as well as one of the richest. Her Dad owned an international company which earned a lot of money everyday. She wasn't a snob though, she was completely selfless, and loved helping the others around her, but was very short tempered, and with the twins, her patience snapped…

"Look, I've had enough of you two with your empty skulls and stupid cat calls, so just leave me alone!" Jess got up and stormed out, dragging a hysterical Michal with her, and when they were outside, she joined in with him. When they both calmed down they started walking towards Jess's house and discussing the reaction of the Lockwood twins when Jess had said her feelings to their faces.

"I can't believe you actually said that to their faces."

"Well, I can, it wasn't that difficult, all I did was get mad at them and then loose my temper."

"Oh, so it's the usual then?"

"Oh, hell yeah!!!"

The two of laughed and walked inside the Davidson Mansion, the place was like Buckingham Palace, but probably more modern on the inside. When the pair got inside they were attacked by Jenna and Jake, the two younger relatives of Jessica and Jenna squeaked "You're being transferred to Forks!" and then Michal's smile faded and he said "With whom?" Jenna looked at him and said "She's staying with our Mom's friend, Dr Cullen!" Jess hugged Michal and started to cry, and he buried his face in her hair and cried with her.

After a few minuets Michal left and Jess went into the kitchen and asked "Isn't the Cullen family the vamp family?" Her mother looked at her and said "Yes sweetheart, I met Doctor Cullen while taking my medical corse which was when I was seventeen, and we kept in touch, and his daughter Alice told me everything because I was tickling her." Jess laughed and said "So if I want information, I just tickle Alice?" Her mother laughed with her and said "Yes, here I have a picture of them all." Her mother showed her a picture of seven beautiful people, all with pale skin and gold eyes, but yet there were no other similarities. There was a teen blonde boy was hugging a very short black haired girl who had great taste in clothing; these two were Alice and Jasper. There was also a tallish bronze haired boy who was hugging a smallish brunette girl with a heart shaped face; these two were Edward and Bella. There was the Cullen couple Esme and Carlisle with there warm smiles and blonde hair. Then there was him. He was very tall and looked as if he trained hard 24/7. He had dark curly hair with a cheeky smile. He wore a tight shirt that showed off his muscles in his arms and chest, this was Emmett Cullen.

"I don't believe it… Jammy Jamie's daughter is coming to live with us? This is ace!" Emmett boomed and all the others talked excitedly about there- soon- to- be –housemate. Alice asked "What's she look like?" Carlisle pulled a picture out of an envelope and said "Jamie sent me a picture of her, why don't you have a look?" Alice took the picture and her jaw dropped and Jasper asked from behind her "Are you sure she's not a vampire as well?" Emmett snatched the picture off Alice and stared like she did. She was honest to god sexy, long white blonde hair, great figure, flawless white complexion, and a great smile. She looked like the kind of girl Emmett would love, for her looks. But what really got his attention was a girl's personality. How they could bite your head off when they're angry, how they try and care about everyone around them, but always had time for him no matter when, that was what he liked in a girl. Edward started laughing and Emmett growled at him "What's the matter Emmett, afraid I might pop your little thought bubble?" Emmett's temper snapped and he lunged at Edward shouting "Stupid, little mind reader!!"

Jess was having her last hug with Michal. They were clung together and neither wanted to let go. They had known each other since they were both one year old's, and now they had a chance of never seeing each other again. When Jess let go, Michal refused to. He whispered in her ear "I'll miss you, more than you could ever imagine." She looked up at him and whispered back "Ditto." He gave her a small, sad smile and let go. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to her flight, and Michal was glad to that she didn't have to the tear that rolled down his cheek once she left.

Jess sat on the plane looking out of the window thinking. She never got to tell Michal how much she loved him. As the tears threatened to fall, she told herself to think about something else. She decided to think about her babies, aka, her car, motorbike and Jeep. She had a yellow Ferrari, a black Ninja and a 4x4 Jeep, and they were her highlight of her day. She had the Ferrari for her need for speed, and the Jeep for her need of adventure, but the bike was for the thrill of the ride. The wind rushing past you and everything speeding by in a blur, and she loved it. All of her stuff had been sent to the Cullen house, and Esme was going to pick her up from the airport. Soon her eyes were drooping and she fell fast asleep.

"Carlisle, her cars are here!" Edward shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett went outside and whistled. "And that is quite a nice set of cars, along with a bike." Alice came up behind him and said "You know, for someone who looks so fragile… OMG!!!!" And she finished her sentence with a scream and ran over to the Ferrari, Alice's dream car, and it was in her favourite colour. "Right, now I'm jealous, she has my dream car." "If you ask nicely, I'll get it you for Christmas." She smiled at Jasper who had just made the offer, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she kissed him and when the kiss was broken he said "You're getting a Ferrari for Christmas." Emmett started making gagging noises and that was when Esme came out and said, "Don't be mean Emmett, when you find your mate you'll understand." Emmett laughed and walked back inside and Esme shook he head. Honestly, what an excuse for a son! That's when she turned back to Alice and asked "I'm gonna go pick Jess up now, are you coming Alice?" Alice just stared at Esme as if the answer should be obvious and they got into Carlisle car, and drove towards Port Angeles air port, and Alice just couldn't wait to make a new friend.

Jess woke up when the plane landed, and man, was she stiff! She stood up and stretched and picked up her carry on. Now she just needed to wait for Esme to pick her up. After all, she had had all of her stuff sent to the Cullen's, and she couldn't wait to meet them in person, but she wondered if she looked ok, because plane trips could be a real pain in the butt for looks, her hair could be a mess and the teenagers would laugh at her, and that would embarrass the life out of her. She walked into the bathroom to check her hair. It was a bit knotted but that was nothing she couldn't handle. She pulled out her hair brush, her dark blue eye shadow and her mascara. When she had finished she looked amazing. Her lashes were super long and the eye shadow made her eyes look Clear Ocean blue. Her hair was straight and streaming down her back. She smiled to herself and whispered "Much better." After all, she did want to make a good impression. When she walked out the bathroom she walked right into Alice Cullen.

"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry!" Jess said after she bumped into her. Alice smiled at her and said "Don't worry, I saw it coming. You're Jess, right?" Jess nodded and said "And you're Alice." Alice flashed her grin and said "You have the cutes accent." Jess gave a short laugh and said "Oh, thank you, so do you." Alice took her carry on and they walked to Esme who gave her a hug and said "The last time I saw you, you were two years old." Jess flashed Esme a grin and said "Yes, I remember. How are you and Carlisle?" The conversation carried on and Alice joined in as well and said "By the way Jess, welcome to Forks."


End file.
